True Love
by Acharity
Summary: Claire's dad transfers to Arizona and she has to move. How will Shane take the news? Does Claire remember him? first fanfic so be nice
1. Gone- Shane POV

Chapter 1 Shane P.O.V

Claire was gone, I don't mean gone as in dead, I mean gone in the sense of her dad's job transferred and she had to move. She told me two weeks before she left. It wasn't a long time, wasn't enough time. But then again, it would never be enough time with her, even if I had her forever, it wouldn't be enough. She had tears in her eyes when she told me, she was crying because she was leaving, of course. But it wasn't just that.

Who did she leave behind? What did she leave behind? The main things were: Eve. Michael. Myrnin. Amelie. Oliver. ME. That's what hurt the most, that she left me. She had to go through all of the memory wiping stuff that everyone else has to when they leave town. She wouldn't remember our first kiss. Wouldn't remember the first time I told her I lover her. Wouldn't remember all of the things I ever said to her, and meant every word of it.

Basically, they erased the last 3 years and replaced it with some fantasy. She gave me the necklace and ring back I'd given her. Gave me all the picture of us, of just me. Gave me her diaries of her 3 years here, with instruction only to read it when it was absolutely necessary, when I needed her.

That was basically every day, not one went by that I didn't need her. I hadn't read it yet, I was waiting for the right time. She'd had to delete my number… and Eve's… and Michaels. Basically anyone's related to this damn town. I'm not saying I wish I never met her, but at this point, I'm thinking that would be easier, that way, I didn't have to feel this hurt. And it hurt, you better believe it. Hurt more than you'll ever know, more than I'll ever admit to anyone, maybe even myself. I slept, only to dream of her again. She's been gone for a week, the hurt wasn't going away, if anything, it made it worse.


	2. My angel- Shane POV

**-DREAM- 3 WEEKS AGO. SHANE POV**

I went down the stairs to ask Claire if she wanted to go out tonight. She looked down when I asked her, and looked about ready to cry. I tilted her chin up, so I could see her face, but she turned away with a sound kind of like a whimper, not quite a cry, and I knew right away something was wrong.

"Claire, hey, hey, hey what's wrong?" she collapsed into my arms and sobbed into my chest. I let her cry and stroked her hair for what seemed like hours. She pulled away, looked at me, and said, "I- I'm moving…"

"What?" I'm pretty sure I turned pale.

"I'm moving to Arizona… my dad got a job offer and took it."

"You're… leaving me?!" I knew it was cruel, but it was the truth, she was leaving me.

"Shane, I have to." I remembered something, then.

"Legally, you don't, you're nineteen!"

"I got accepted to a college there."

"I thought you wanted to go to MIT?"

"I did, it's too far."

"So this is it, then?"

"No, I still have two weeks."

I laughed, at that. Claire looked confused. "That's not exactly enough time to tell you all I want to say. It's just not enough time, Claire!" I was crying now. "Your memory…" I started, but I already knew the answer.

"Gets erased, just like the others," she said quietly.

"But- what about us?

"I will always love you, Shane, even if i don't remember you. Just remember that, I'll always love you. If it wasn't for getting accepted, I wouldn't be going."

"So don't."

"I already have my schedule and dorm assignment."

"But-"

"Shane, this is hard enough as it is. Don't make it worse."

"Claire… your things. Your pictures, your diary," I didn't want to say it absolutely **DID NOT** want to say it, "your… your ring, your necklace."

"You can have them back, I won't be able to remember who they're from anyway."

"You can pretend they're from a relative, and still keep them."

"Can't, Amelie said to give everything back anyone here had given me."

"Claire-"

"They'll remind you I love you. Seriously, remember that, even if I don't remember you, I love you."

"Come here," I said. She walked slowly over to me. "It's okay, Claire. It's okay to be scared with me."

"I know, that's what makes it so much harder to leave." her voice broke on the last word, like she was finally realizing what she was doing. We sat on the couch and cried for hours, saying 'I love you's' and 'goodbyes'.

I asked the question I'd been dreading, "When'd you find out?"

She hesitated, "Yesterday."

I stood up and punched the wall, looked at Claire, and slid down the wall. Her eyes showing love, sympathy, pain, fear, worry.

"Shane, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not that, it's the thought of losing you. The thought that we'll never be a family. Never get married like we planned. We'll never be together forever like we wanted. It's the thought of losing the only girl I ever loved to some school in Arizona. Losing you, losing my home, my sanity, my heart. Losing my mind, my soul, the best part of me. Losing my girl. But most of all, losing my soul-mate, my true love. And I can tell you all of this, tell you thousands of times, but it won't matter, you'll forget anyway. If it's the only thing you remember, remember these words: You're the only girl I've ever felt this way about. I love you, and I'll never forget you, Claire. I'll love you until the day I die. You're my Cinderella, only I know the real you. Better than Eve thinks she does. You have my heart, my soul, that's what matters. Claire Elizabeth Danvers, you're mine, and I'm yours. I always have been, from the first time I laid eyes on you, I was yours. I knew I couldn't live without you. You'll always have my heart. Remember these five words: I love you, my angel."

**-END DREAM-**

When I woke up, it was like a broken dam, tears, dry, heaving sobs. My eyes hurt, my chest hurt, my heart, my head. This happened every night, I relived it just to torture myself. Michael and Eve didn't know the real reason why she left. I'd told them we had a fight, and she left, and they believed me! Why do I lie? It just hurts more! I know why, it makes it seem easier than the real reason, but it hurts more. Maybe someday I'll tell them.

** MAYBE…**

**A/N: so what'd you think?! 5 reviews gets a new chapter. This is my first fanfic so don't be harsh (unless you didn't like it DON'T LIE!)**

** - AC**


	3. Remembering?- ClaireShane POV

Claire P.O.V

I woke up with an image of a boy in my head. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and he was crying when he said my name. Why did my heart speed up and my chest hurt when I saw his face? If only I knew who it was, if only I could put a name to the face that haunted my memories. If only…

Shane P.O.V

I went down stairs to talk to Eve and Michael about why she really left. Eve gave me daggers when she saw me.

"Guys, we need to talk," I said.

"Why? It's you're fault!" Eve shrieked.

"No, it's not, it's her dad's."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Her dad's job transferred, and she got accepted to Glendale."

"Then why'd you tell us you had a fight?" Eve said.

"Because it seemed easier than the real reason, and it hurt less."

"It hurt less than saying you guys had a fight so she left?"

"Yes…"

"That makes no sense!"

"I know…"

"Then why didn't you just tell us?" Eve asked loudly.

"I- I don't know."

"So did she…"

Eve was talking about her memory, I could see it in her face.

"No."

She started crying, "My CB doesn't even remember me!"

"Eve, how do you think I feel?"

"I-"

"Exactly."


	4. Finding Things from the Past

**This is for GlassHouseGang, I asked her for an idea, and she gave me this one! Okay, not exactly the whole thing, but the backstory behind it. Thanks!  
**

_Chapter 4:Finding things from the past._

Claire

I was tired from driving for 7 hours strait and decided to get some sleep. I leaned my bookbag against the door and leaned over to lay on it. As soon as I laid my head on it, something hard hit me in the head. I searched my bag looking for the thing that hurt me. I looked through all of the pockets and I finally found a small book in the front pocket.

I searched it over, the front of it said _Your Life in Morganville. Where the hell is Morganville? _There was a latch of some kind on the side of it. It looked like a key hole. I remembered there was a key on the zipper on my bag. I unhooked it and the lock sprung open. The contents spilled onto my lap. I gasped as I saw things that I thought I remembered, but really didn't.

I looked at one of the pictures. It was the boy that I'd dreamed about. As I was about to put it away, a name was whispered in my head. **_Shane..._**

Shane POV

It's been a month since Claire's been gone, and the pain still wasn't going away. It was getting worse. Eve tried to hook me up with one of her friends. Which was fun. Until you accidentally say your girlfriend who doesn't even remember you's name. While you kiss her on her porch after your date. Yeah, not a good thing to do. You might end up slapped. Hard. Really hard.

Anyways... When I got home last night, I decided I needed to tell Eve and Michael exactly what really happened when Claire left. I sat on the couch and fiddled with the buttons on my X-box controller like Claire always used to do.

_**Shane, they're your best friends, you'll have to tell them eventually.**_

DAMMIT! I hated that voice of common sense! But, like always. It was right. I have to tell them what happened...

**So, like it?! Hate it?! Think Shane will really tell them? 5 reviews for a new chapter. It's not like it's 100... I can make it that way though... First one to give new idea will get a shoutout... maybe a dedication...**


	5. My girl, my life, my world, my dream

**_Shane..._**

**_Claire POV_**

I was suddenly in a room I didn't recognize, and I was laying on the bed with some guy. I didn't know who he was until he lifted himself up on one elbow and looked down at me. The dark haired boy from my dreams. The on in the picture. Shane.

"Claire, don't go. Don't leave me."  
"Shane-"  
"I know you got accepted, but I don't want to be alone."  
"You won't be. Eve and Michael-"  
He cut me off, "I don't want them. I want you."  
"Shane, I think..."  
"And I just don't want you. I need- wait. What?"  
"I said we need to..."  
"Don't say it!"  
"You know it's true though..."  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to think about it! I don't want to, Claire!"  
"Don't think for one second it's because I don't love you. I do. So much it hurts. It's because I won't remember you, understand?" I was crying now. So was he. But he nodded anyway and laid back down next to me and pulled me into his arms. He laid his face in the crook of my neck and kissed me just behind my ear and whispered, "I just don't wanna lose you. I love you too much."

_**Shane POV**_

I was dreaming about the night she left, the night I gave her the letter that she never opened. The one I put the ring in. The night she ran off and never told me she was leaving. I was crying when I took the letter out of my desk drawer and walked down the hallway to her room. The front was stained with tears by the time I was down the hallway.

The front said _**'My Girl, my life, my world. My**_**_ dream_****'** I walked down and knocked quietly on the door. When she didn't answer, it felt like my heart was being pulled out of my chest. I slid the letter under the door and whispered 'I love you' before walking back down the hallway to my room where I cried my eyes out, thinking of what could've been. If only I had just asked that night. If only I didn't chicken out when she told me she was leaving me. That night, I promised myself something. I would find my way back to her, even if I died waiting.

So that's why I'm here, sitting in the same room I've sat in for days on end after she left. **(A/N: I know I said that he went out with one of Eve's friends, but that was supposed to be after this. Not the whole chapter, just that part.)** I decided I needed to try to get ahold of her. Even if I'm not supposed to. Even if she doesn't remember me. It's worth a try. I dialed her number and laid on my bed, bracing myself incase she didn't answer. It rang and rang and she picked up.

"Hello?"

**Sorry! Short I know, but I have finals this week before I go on break Friday! Trying to study and write at the same time... And it's a cliffhanger! I know, sorry!**

** -AC**

**I am now on Myspace! Find me at Aliyah Lihnn Charity**


End file.
